<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifty Shades of Ren by NovaReese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083093">Fifty Shades of Ren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaReese/pseuds/NovaReese'>NovaReese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, General Hux x Reader, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, star wars smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaReese/pseuds/NovaReese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a Commander in the first order, one day Snoke discovers you as force sensitive. Then the worst possible thing happens. Snoke assigned Kylo Fucking Ren to be your master. One day while training Kylo pins you against the wall initiating a hot kiss. What do you do now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Commander..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961706">Fix Your Attitude</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella">kassanovella</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Commander Jones!” You turned around to see none other than General Hux calling your name from across the command center. “General is there anything I can do for you” your body stiffened as you walked towards him, always on high alert when around a superior officer. “Mission Report...Now!!” Hux’s voice rang throughout the room, but nobody looked up, they all knew better. “The scouting mission to Jakku was a success. There were no casualties and no civilian resistance……..w-we also discovered that the droid is in a small village just as predicted, general sir” you could see a slight smirk form on the general’s face when he had heard of your success. “Sir, may I ask when my troops leave for retrieval of the droid?” He spun around on his feet and looked you up and down with a disappointed sigh he spoke again “your troops will not be retrieving the droid, Our Supreme Leader has requested that Commander Ren take this mission” “Commander Ren” you scoffed “your joking right there’s no way your serious, my men haven’t had a single casualty in over a year and if i’m quite frank Ren’s rsquadron is far to destructive for such an important mission.” Hux paused for a moment, as if he were surprised by your statement. “ I have to agree with you my dear but we cannot ignore direct orders. You will be back here on Star Killer prepping your troops for Commander Ren’s imminent failure.” You then looked up at Hux, he was quite tall considering you were only 5”7’, then you nodded turned around and walked promptly back to the barracks to brief your men on Snoke’s decision. Walking through the harsh cold halls of Star Killer you began to think to yourself, why him and not me i’m clearly a better commander and fighter than him, you started to cuss him out under your breath “that dumb mother fu-” suddenly you were at the barracks of your squadron. You walked up to the blank threshold and opened the hatch using the control pad to your left. As you stepped into the room all of the troopers immediately stood up and placed their helmets over their heads. “At ease boys, it’s just me.” you said, voice echoing throughout the room. One by one each trooper then took off their helmets placing them on their respective bunks, the thought had never crossed your mind at how different each of them looked without their helmet and now it fascinated you. What no no no why were you thinking that, they are your troopers and you are their commander. They all watching confusion and you fought with your mind for a minute. “Anyways……. We will not be in charge of the retrieval mission for the droid.” you paused for a second as if you were repulsed by what you were about to say “instead the supreme leader has asked that we stay here on Star Killer while C-co-commander Ren’s squadron go on the mission.” One of the men spoke up laughing in between words “If you could even call that a squadron, Sir.” You shot him a harsh look as if you were challenging him to continue. “Please do explain yourself FN-6384” He gulped nervously, a lump in his throat “N-no-no thank y-you sir” You looked him up and down “Did i state a question or an order trooper?” “uhm an order sir….well it’s just that Kyl- i mean Commander Ren loses so many men during missions that it seems incorrect to call it a squadron when the troopers barely know each other. I mean over here were like a family, we’re brothers...that’s uhm that’s all sir.” You went to speak again but before you could get any words out the hatch to the barracks swung open revealing Commander Ren standing in the blank threshold having heard everything said by the trooper. “Commander Ren quote the surprise to see you lurking around the barracks of my men….What are you doing here.” You were quite surprised by the sarcasm in your voice. Ren raised his voice, you could tell he was pissed “I was walking past when I heard one of your men talking very loudly about me and my squadron.” You keep your composure saying nothing, his eyes dart around the room until he comes upon the trooper with one bead of sweat rolling down his face. Ren locks eyes with the trooper as he approaches him towering over the man. Before the trooper could speak he was thrown to the ground by the force, as the mans body hit the floor Ren kicked him in the gut forcing blood to be spat from the troopers mouth. Ren laughed and firmly grasped the mans jawline pulling him up to his level. “Keep my name out of your mouth,...okay!?” Ren raised his left eyebrow and broke his eye contact with the trooper, eyes looking straight at you. “Is that understood.” You rolled your eyes with a slight blush. Ren catches you blush and feels a sense of accomplishment, which is immediately overcome by immense thoughts of confusion and shock. “What the fuck ren. Why did she blush. And why did I like it.” Ren thought to himself. “What did you just say Commander?” You asked in front of the group. After the words left your mouth you looked around the room seeing looks of confusion on every single trooper including the one bleeding on the ground. You looked up and Ren who seemed very puzzled and slightly scared at what you said. “Am I stupid, did he not say anything, then what the hell did I hear.” Ren made seering eye contact with you “It’s because I didn’t speak out loud love.” He had heard your thoughts and had heard his. Why. “How am I able to hear your thoughts Ren.” “ENOUGH” his thoughts rang through your mind, you winced in pain as he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room and into the barracks halls. You looked around at the room and sprinted away to your own quarters on the opposite side of Star Killer. Panting you entered you vast quarters, thoughts crawled through your mind. “Have my quarters always felt this cold, dark, and lonely.” You had never felt any type of emotion other than rage before. Overwhelmed and confused you decided to take a nap and then head over to the officer’s mess hall. When you arrived it was quite empty which could only mean one thing, ...Ren and his men were gone. “Thank the gods.” you thought to yourself. After grabbing a snack you went up to the command center to await orders from General Hux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Captain!?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the amazing Kassanovella. Also I am very sorry that this took me over a month, allot of stuff happened with my family and with Covid-19. But, there should be new chapters every Friday from here on out. If this plan changes just look for it in the notes. I love you all so so much!!!!!! Now without further adieu I present chapter 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silence. The deathly silence of the command center was almost too much for you to handle. Suddenly the doors screeched open and General Hux flew through the threshold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Jones!” he yelled. Calming himself down he paused and spoke again “Ren failed to retrieve the droid as we suspected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how close to success did he get, sir?” you said in a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards you not stopping until there was barely any space between the two of you. “Instead of getting the droid Ren decided that all he needed was this,...this scavenger girl from Jakku.” You scoffed and looked at him in disbelief. “A scavenger...from Jakku, oh please as if he couldn’t get any more pathetic.” Hux struggled to keep his laugh contained, “Commander Ren claims that the droid showed the map to her and that he can extract it from her mind with ease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll believe it when i see it,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Sir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hux could hear the sarcasm in your voice and you weren't trying to hide it either. You and the general had a history of fooling around and were very romantically involved. But, he wasn’t sure how the order would react to your relationship, so he decided to wait until you were promoted to general before he made it official. You rolled your eyes at him, knowing that the command center was full of people. He leaned in and whispered in your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You should be expecting me in your quarters later tonight, Commander.” You nodded and let out a soft giggle before turning swiftly on your heels and walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While walking through the halls you were more cheerful than usual and the first person to notice was your second in command, Captain Sawyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Commander you look happy for once...what’s wrong?” before you could turn and run she grabbed your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. “Come on we can talk in your quarters but we are going to talk about whatever has happened to make you so happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine” you said as you started walking down the halls to your quarters. Fifteen ong minutes of silence went by as the two of you walked around Starkiller…...finally you had arrived at the hatch to your chamber. You fiddled with the control panel until the door flung open. Sawyer walked into the room and you followed making sure to lock the hatch before walking away. She took a seat on the edge of your bed and then called you over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“y/n it’s time to chat” she shouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Lily I'm coming. Just let me take my boots off.” and before you could even sit down she said, “You're seeing the General again aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What um….no i would never that's unprofessional.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on I know you two have been on and off for months now…..and i really think you should make it official.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's no way he would make it official and risk both of our ranking positions.” The two of you argued for what seemed like hours over your relationship with General Hux. Suddenly it was past the curfew and Lily now had to attempt to sneak out of your quarters back to the barracks with the rest of the troopers. You had been so caught up in the conversation that you completely forgot that Hux was coming to your quarters that night. Lily wasn’t paying attention either and didn’t hear the door open in the other room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander Jones, I see you're not alone like I asked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry sir.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“YOU...leave us!” Lily quickly ran out of the room and back to the barracks as fast as she could. “Now where were we Jones….oh yes i think i’ll be needing your full mission report tonight.” You started to blush as Hux began taking off his uniform. He noticed your newly flushed cheeks, “oh you like that don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Commander Jones...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! So I know that chapter 3 was originally gonna be all about hux smut and don't worry there will still be some but the say the story is going requires a little bit more from chapter 3. Anyways thank you so much for the support!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>